1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to motors and, more particularly, relate to compressed fluid motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public awareness and recent legislation has brought upon a need for a clean and environmentally responsible motor technology. Fuel burning engines are designed to consume refined fossil fuels but still produce unhealthy emissions. Higher fuel costs and maintenance costs are now associated with fuel burning engines. Previous attempts with fuel engines using straight line force to convert to rotary motion has been offered but with unsuccessful results. The most popular is the Bourke engine. This gasoline engine never achieved recognition and still would rely on fossil fuels as the source of power.
Electric motors are efficient but use large amounts of power for continuous usage. The limiting factor appears to be the storage of heavy battery cells for mobile applications. Recharging requires hours and the range of travel does not allow for extended distances. The spent storage batteries are a potential hazard to the environment if not disposed of properly. High expenses associated with constant recharging, maintenance and eventual battery replacement would be required. An alternative motor is required because of these shortcomings in current technology.